The Pokemon Contest
by bobsapdagger
Summary: Hey, um this is the first story that I have ever allowed anyone other than myself to read, and it probably shows. Anyone who reads it just please try to patient with the story and please only reply with constructive criticism, and if you must be cynical at least be funny. Not a lot to say other than its just a story about a guy and his first pokemon contest, hope you enjoy.


It's been a long trip but your finally about to compete in your first pokemon contest. You're all suited up, Pikachu (your starter pokemon) is fired up, you've both practiced the routine and your both ready to kick ass.

You walk up to the contest hall; it is a grand, circular arena that seems larger than life, and has only gotten bigger since you decided to do this. You walk into the lobby, wading through a large crowd of people, and make it to the sign in sheet for performers. You sign your name and what pokemon you will be using and are then directed to a downstairs area where all the performers get ready. You walk down into what is essentially a locker room and see a menagerie widely varying pokemon, with performers that vary just as widely. You choose a quiet corner of the locker room to let Pikachu out. She jumps out of the ball sounding off and holding her arms in the air. You chuckle at the performance and pat her head as you sit down on one of the benches to await your call. While you wait, Pikachu is laying in your lap as you rub her back and head, occasionally saying "Chu". While waiting a TV in the locker room turns on and you, as well as the rest of the performers, watch what is going on. It is the video feed of the stadium and it is just going over the rules and the judges. You almost tune it out when you suddenly hear something surprising.

"And for our fourth judge, we have a surprise guest; May! A contest champion has graced our stadium as a judge and as an even greater prize. Whoever wins the contest will have a chance to face May and whichever pokemon she chooses in a battle!"

The prospect of facing off against a contest champion was very exciting, as well as rather frightening.

An intercom turns on that is loud enough to drown out the TV.

"All right performers it is time to exit the locker room and head out onto the stage, you will not be taking your pokemon with you, you are just going out there to give the audience a little teaser before the main events."

You return Pikachu and head out onto the stage with the rest of the performers. You walk through a large hallway, with about 9 other performers, as you are almost blinded by the transition in light; the hallway is somewhat dark while the stage area is incredibly bright. As you make your way out onto the stage you are almost deafened by the sound of everyone in the contest hall cheering as loudly as possible. You bear through it and wave to everyone, hoping to attract some attention. You take this chance to look around and to really analyze the stage. The stage itself is a large circular stage with large metal slabs for flooring, then the audience is elevated about seven feet above the stage, and there is no roof; this stadium is actually highlighted for its architectural design that allows the sunlight to fully light the entire stage area. While looking around, however, you start getting rather intimidated by the crowd. You have watched contests before, but it is entirely different to be on the stage, rather than in the crowd.

Eventually you and the rest of the performers are called back into the locker room to await your turns to perform. While inside you find your spot again, sit down, release Pikachu and wait. You are tense and anxious after you saw what you will be performing for. You feel your hands grip the seat of the bench as your entire body feels, at once, very tight and unable to keep still. You then feel a tugging on your sleeve, it is Pikachu. She looks up to you with her fist up in the air and a determined look upon her face. You pat your head and try to calm down as you play with Pikachu a little. Very soon, however, you are called out onto the stage. You return Pikachu and walk back through the hallway. You start constantly fixing your collar, straightening your bowtie and messing with your hair, just trying to do something to keep your mind off of the crowd. Once you get outside the crowd is hushed and they are all looking at you as you emerge from the hallway. The announcer proclaims your name and your pokemon. You walk up to the stage, every step seeming louder and louder. You felt small with all of the other performers with you, but now that it's just you, you feel small, insignificant even, compared to your audience. You grab your pokeball and just before you begin your routine, you look down at it, you take a deep breath and you close your eyes. As you exhale you do feel a sense of serenity, almost as if you are exhaling your nerves, once you open your eyes you know that you are ready.

You let out Pikachu, throwing the pokeball high in the air, at the top of the arch Pikachu bursts from the ball, falling to the ground while doing a multitude of flips in mid-air. When she lands she spreads her arms out as a pose of finality, it is met with great applause, even the judges, except May who is lying back in her chair with her arms crossed. You have to impress her so you begin with your routine.

Jack: Pikachu, how fast are you!?

She sounds off confidently and loud enough for the crowd to hear

Jack: how much electricity can you generate!?

She starts generating electricity, storing it, until its visible in her cheeks.

Jack: Alright Pikachu, VOLT TACKLE!

Pikachu starts running around you, getting faster and faster, with every revolution she gets further from you, like a spiraling motion. As she gets closer to the walls electricity builds and builds as you can see in the yellow streak that she is, that there are arks of electricity leaving for ground in the floor, wherever she runs the floor tiles start coming loose. Finally she sounds off loud and proud, "Pikaaaa-chuuuuuu" and a giant mass of electrical energy envelopes her as she starts running even faster. She starts running on the walls. She does not get slower, in fact with each revolution she gets faster and faster, and more energy amasses around her, to the point that all around you is a streak of yellow with energy trailing off.

Jack: Awesome, now use THUNDERBOLT!

She starts releasing the energy she has been storing up the whole time, not at once, however, slowly she envelopes the stage around you in electrical energy. You can feel the hairs on your head stick up, you can feel the electricity flow through your body, and then you can feel an elevation under your feet. You look down to see that your assumptions were correct, the metal slabs were levitating. The crowd immediately starts cheering at the spectacle, as you stand in this slowly forming spherical mass of metal slabs with a ring of electricity revolving around it. Even May starts clapping. Slowly the metal slabs form into a giant sphere and envelope you, you then yell out to Pikachu to use volt tackle again. You can see through gaps in the metal slabs where Pikachu is, as soon as she registers this you feel this smashing against the planet of metal that you are in, the top slab is destroyed as she busts through, you catch her, still feeling a lot of electricity. As you stand right under where the destroyed metal slab was and prepare a pose. You lift Pikachu up by your hands and into the air, while she stands on your hands and holds her fist out into the air triumphantly. As the metal slabs slowly fall so everyone can see you. You hear one last applause; they even give a standing ovation, even May stands and applauds. You hold this pose for so long that it hurts your arms. Finally, you let Pikachu down as you both wave to the audience and bow to the judges and walk back into the locker room, with Pikachu on your shoulders.

As soon as you enter the locker room it explodes in cheers and applause. You do your best to retreat back to your little corner so that you can sit down and take a breather. Pikachu jumps off of your shoulder and onto your lap and immediately passes out from exhaustion.


End file.
